


Зомби

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Декард заспанно моргает и входит в просторную комнату сестры. Сквозь окно над её рабочим столом пробиваются первые лучи восходящего ало-жёлтого солнца. Хотя бы так сюда поступает естественный свет. Рядом с мониторами на рабочем столе Кэсс лежит пара пустых банок из-под энергетиков. Рядом со столом, в мусорке, из них уже образовалась своеобразная горка.— Как ты ещё в зомби не превратилась? — задумчиво интересуется парень, хмыкнув.





	Зомби

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная повседневность. Захотелось написать что-то такое по любимым персонажам, пока я терпеливо жду второй сезон.

У Декарда в комнате полно свежих растений и приятно дышать. Кэсс бесшумно прокрадывается к нему, когда стрелка на часах уже давно заходит за полночь. Свежесть и чувство чего-то нового, но в то же время родного, цепляется, стоит только ей войти внутрь. Над потолком висят лиловые гирлянды в форме ромбов разных размеров. Словно звёзды они сверкают над головой, рассеивая темноту. Подсветка над растениями на стеллаже как всегда пытается обмануть усталое от вечного сидения за компьютером зрение Кэсс и заставляет её задуматься на секунду, а не сама ли по себе светится эта «неоновая» трава. Кэсс недоверчиво потирает глаза, а затем переносицу, и пытается сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.

Не сложно в этой полутьме найти "полумёртвое" тело её брата, посапывающее что-то сквозь сон. Одна его рука служит в качестве опоры его собственной голове, а вторая бесцельно свисает с кровати. Кэсс будет настойчиво отрицать, если её хоть раз заподозрят в нечто подобном, но на её лице появляется едва заметная улыбка. Она тихо подходит к кровати Декарда, аккуратно приглаживает его взлохмаченные белёсые волосы и ухмыляется сквозь синяки под глазами и выражение лица человека, не спавшего больше суток во благо работы. Кэсс зевает и глубоко вдыхает полной грудью. Воздух здесь свежий и приятный. Хороший перерыв получается: выйти из собственной комнаты, сразу напротив зайти в комнату Декарда, подышать его красивыми растениями и вернуться обратно. Главное не забыть по дороге зайти на кухню за энергетиком, а то заказ к утру точно не будет готов.  
  
Выдох у Кэсс получается шумным, но недостаточно, чтобы разбудить спящего брата. Она сжимает губы и, ещё раз окинув взглядом тёмную комнату, прерывающуюся неоновым зелёным свечением растений с оттенком лилового налета сверху, уходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Работа сама себя не выполнит, так что в следующие секунды ей в глаза бьёт свет из холодильника, слух нежит приятное шипение только что открытой банки энергетика, а мысли тут же выветриваются сами собой свежим воздухом «неоновых» растений, пусть они уже и не при ней. Кэсс садится перед двумя яркими мониторами и делает глоток прохладного напитка.  
  


Декард открывает глаза, стоит солнцу за окном подать хоть какие-то первые признаки утренней жизни. Нет, он не привык вставать рано. Бывает же иногда, что просто хочется. Он встаёт со смятой постели, накидывает на себя клетчатый халат и обувается в домашние тапки. Всё. Вот и все приготовления на сегодня. Осталось только зубы почистить, и можно будет идти хоть в мир, хоть в пир, хоть в добрые люди. Декард проводит рукой по своим волосам, пытаясь загладить их. Ему даже не нужно смотреться в зеркало, чтобы понять, что из этого ничего толкового не получается. Он выходит из комнаты и вскользь окидывает заспанным взглядом дверь, расположенную напротив, прежде чем подойти ближе и прислониться к ней ухом. По ту сторону можно услышать быстрое печатание на клавиатуре и периодические едва уловимые щелчки мышкой. _«Кэсс…»_ — Декард неспешно тянется к ручке и открывает дверь, а затем молча высовывает в проём голову.

— Утро доброе, — даже не поворачиваясь к нему, усталым голосом здоровается Кэсс.  
  
Декард заспанно моргает и входит в просторную комнату сестры. Сквозь окно над её рабочим столом пробиваются первые лучи восходящего ало-жёлтого солнца. Хотя бы так сюда поступает естественный свет. Рядом с мониторами на рабочем столе Кэсс лежит пара пустых банок из-под энергетиков. Рядом со столом, в мусорке, из них уже образовалась своеобразная горка.

— Как ты ещё в зомби не превратилась? — задумчиво интересуется парень, хмыкнув.

— Что? — без всякого энтузиазма переспрашивает Кэсс, слишком сосредоточенная на коде, который она печатает.  
  
Декард смотрит на настенные часы в виде жёлтого цыплёнка, шевелящего ногами, будто он куда-то спешит. Без десяти минут пять утра.  
  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? — парень подходит ближе к рабочему столу. Он облокачивается руками о спинку компьютерного кресла, на котором сидит его сестра, а затем кладёт свой подбородок на её макушку, внимательно уставившись сонным взглядом в один из мониторов напротив. — Выглядит скучно.  
  
Кэсс поднимает на брата быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Ты сам как зомби, — запоздало отвечает она на его предыдущую реплику.  
  
— Нет, это ты как зомби.  
  
Кэсс разворачивается на стуле, заставив Декарда отшатнуться и убрать подбородок со своей макушки. Несмотря на явный недосып и мешки под глазами, взгляд девушки очень серьёзен:  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя как зомби.  
  
— А ты выглядишь как зомби.  
  
Кэсс щурится, не сводя с брата пристальных глаз. Она потирает кулак и кратко кивает головой:  
  
— Ну всё. Напросился с утра пораньше, зомби.  
  
Она встаёт со стула и замыкает своё предплечье вокруг шеи Декарда. Он слишком заспанный, чтобы сопротивляться, а она слишком усталая, чтобы выполнить захват шеи правильно. В итоге они оба безнадёжно падают на пол с таким сильным грохотом, что ещё удивительно, как их братья не сбежались на шум. Декард сталкивает с себя сестру и поворачивается на спину, лениво распластавшись по паркету. Кэсс поступает точно так же. Ей приятно наконец-то принять горизонтальное положение, да ещё и на уютном прохладном полу в столь ранний — или поздний? — час.  
  
— Ладно, — усмехается Декард, краем глаза смотря на сестру, — мы оба зомби, согласна?  
  
Кэсс молча смотрит в потолок некоторое время, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Согласна.


End file.
